Expendables: Every Game has its Hero
by DLuX94
Summary: An idea I've been playing around with and thought would be cool. The clashing of some of the greatest characters in video games (or at least my favorites) I will continue to add to it, but there are many more franchises than just these two, I just cant figure out a better way to catagorize this.
1. The Commander I

**Prologue:**

The man in the boots had walked off, standing in a doorway talking with another. Sam Fisher's vision had become blurry. It was hard to make either of them out from the metal rig he was hooked up to. But the clacking of those damn boots, he'd easily recognize that. _A ridiculous choice_ , Sam thought. As soon as he got out of here he'd know exactly who to kill first. And how to find him. _Boots like that, they provide no tactical advantage whatsoever._

Sam assumed their little conversation was over when he heard the clacking footsteps coming back over. The rattle of spurs. His heart started racing again but he fought to slow his breathing. He could handle anything this wannabe cowboy could do to him. He'd been through worse.

"Gonna have to do better than a few jolts to get anything out of my head, amateur." Sam said. "Who taught you how to interrogate an enemy? Fucking Andriy Kobin. I've been through twenty years of shit like this, it's nothing new."

"Yes, yes," his interrogator said in a cool, smooth tone yet seasoned. "You're a real living legend to dogs of war like us, Fisher. Fortunately, I have the luxury of knowing many living legends" _That's right you bastard, keep talking. The more I hear the more I know about you. You'll be dead in a week._

"I admit, you're pretty good."

Sam heard him walking circles around the vertical standing metal device he was suspended from.

"That ship you flew in on, the _Splinter Cell_ , well it's not exactly a typical ship is it? My intel says you reached this base within a week of leaving Earth. Impressive, considering we're a few weeks travel from the nearest Mass Relay at FTL."

He walked back around to the front and stood face to face with Sam.

"Which means there's some special tech capable of travel unheard of so far. Don't worry, I don't need you to tell me what it is. We have our best scientists stripping her in order to reverse-engineer the technology. No...what I want is something else."

He flipped a switch and before Sam could think, another blast of electricity shot through his whole body. His mind was burning, his eyes felt like they were melting. It went on for what felt like years. And then it stopped again. He had no choice, he let himself go.

"Yes...haha. Let it all out. If it's any relief, most break after the first flip of the switch."

"What is it you want then?" Sam had no intention of breaking. But in order to know what he was up against he needed to know what they really wanted.

The man started pacing again. "Your superiors sent you here with a purpose. I suspect I know that purpose. If it's what I suspect then they fear us. As they should. They created a weapon that could be their own destruction. Waiting to be hijacked by the wrong party. All said party would need...is the key."

"You think I have clearance to something like that?" Sam scoffed. "I'm just a spy. So we're both wasting our time here."

"For some reason I don't believe that. You've been a black-ops agent with the UNHA for over twenty years. CAT-6, if I recall. Highest level of clearance."

"You're well informed."

"It's my job." A twisted smirk wormed across the man's face. "But you are right, we are wasting valuable time. Time I need. I could break you, if I didn't have more pressing concerns, trust me, Fisher. But we have...other methods to get what we need. The psychological kind rather than the physical."

Physical, psychological. It didn't matter. Sam had been tortured in more way than most.

Just then something etched into his brain.

An odd feeling. A green haze filled his vision and for a moment he felt like he was not the only one in his head.

Suddenly an apparition of some kind appeared next to the man. A floating specter, hard to make out but breathing heavily through a gas mask.

Sweat rolled down from Sam's forehead into his eye.

Something dug into his mind.

And pulled something out.

 **The Commander I:**

Nothing could beat the sight of little Arya playing with her toys. Attempting to use her premature biotics to move them about in formations. She was a gifted little girl. Her mother's doing, no doubt.

 _At least she got her father's looks,_ Shepard joked to himself.

He heard the door to the condo slide open. Liara walked through holding a dozen brown bags, a couple in her hands, the rest suspended around her.

"Little help, honey?" she said sweetly.

Shepard hopped up from the floor and grabbed the bags from her arms, heavier than he expected.

"Well this is a lot for one week."

"We're galactic heroes on vacation. Shouldn't we go overboard with the snacks?" That little grin drew across her face and Shepard was pulled into her eyes once again.

"Get little Arya ready for the beach," she went on. "I'll put this stuff away."

Shepard did as he was told, gathering their beach necessities and dressing little Arya in the bathing suit she loved.

"I get to play in the water today daddy?"

Shepard grinned. This is the life he had always pictured for them. Back during the war, going into impossible situations, serving as a Council Spectre. He fought, and now he gets to rest.

"Yeah baby," he said softly. "You do."

"Shepard?" he heard Liara call from his office. He didn't like the tone of her voice. Entering he found Admiral David Anderson on the vidcom screen.

"Anderson."

"Shepard I hate to be the bearer of bad news…"

"Isn't that what you always are?"

They shared a quick laugh before Anderson grew solemn.

"The UNHA board wants to see you. Now. I told them you were at the beach with family but they insisted. 'Threat of galactic peace' is the term I believe they used.'

"Have they forgotten I'm retired?" Shepard crossed his arms and Liara rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Not at all Shepard. But you know as well as I do the Board has its reasons. It's you they need. Not some rookies out for glory."

He looked at Liara, it wasn't hard to alway know what she was thinking.

And this time he didn't like what was on her mind.

"Give me a moment."

"Very well, Shepard. A shuttle will pick you up in an hour. I'm sorry."

"What?" Liara asked.

"Don't look at me like that. We agreed, I'm retired. We have a daughter."

"Shepard do you know what gave my people hope when the Covenant was on my homeworld? As the Brutes rounded everyone up and the Prophets tried to forcibly convert us? They thought that Commander Shepard and the legendary Normandy would swoop in to save them all. A human was the last hope of the most powerful world in the galaxy. You are that human. You may settle down and get married, have a daughter. But you will always be Commander Shepard to them. To everyone. Not the father, or the husband. But the legend."

Shepard turned away from her in consideration. She walked up to him, hugging him from behind, wrapping those soft arms around him and resting her head on him.

"We'll be here when you come back. Just...promise me that you will."

He turned to face her, getting lost in those eyes.

"I promise."

It wasn't long before he found himself standing at attention in front of the Board of Directors, the leaders of the UNHA, Anderson at his side.

"Commander Shepard," the first one acknowledged him.

"Directors."

"We understand you were pulled out of retirement, away from your family. We greatly appreciate you agreeing. This is a perilous predicament we find ourselves in."

"I haven't agreed to anything yet. I need some details. Mission type, crew, ship diagnostics, enemy combatants."

The director just barely let out a grin.

"We apologize Commander," another spoke out. "We didn't mean to jump to any conclusions. One of our top tier black ops teams went out of UNHA space on a daring mission to infiltrate an enemy fortress run by the privately funded corporation calling itself Tartarus."

"I've heard some about Tartarus on the news."

"Mostly fabricated. I'm afraid we have very little intel on them. And so does the Citadel Council. It's like they're invisible out there."

"Which is why you sent this team."

"Precisely. Sam Fisher's team to be specific, running a state of the art infiltration vessel known as the _Splinter Cell._ The most advanced ship in known space. It made the Arcturus Relay run in less than 12 parsecs."

"Impressive." Shepard said.

"We're afraid the team was captured. The ship taken. We've received word from a sleeper agent within Tartarus that Sam Fisher is being interrogated for vital intel. Intel that could mean the end of UNHA security and safety. Not only that, but they are stripping the _Splinter Cell_ down in order to use her tech in their own ships. Which would make them a dangerous enemy. They cannot complete their tests. You have two mission objectives: the first is to rescue Fisher and any of his remaining team, if they're still alive. And most importantly, destroying the facility and the ship along with it."

"So you want me to attack a privately owned fortress to keep them from stealing your ideas, and blow them all to hell? These people aren't my enemy."

"Don't be so short sighted, Commander. Today's allies could be tomorrow's greatest threat. Believe us, if Tartarus gains this technology as well as the info in Fisher's head, it _will_ be the end of galactic peace as we know it."

"I need more info," Shepard demanded. "What is it Fisher knows that is so important, what makes this ship so special. If I remember correctly I saved all your asses during the war with the Covenant. The Normandy was the most advanced ship at the time and you were all willing to sacrifice her for the greater good during the Battle of the Citadel. I can't go in this blind."

"Shepard I assure you destroying this ship is for the greater good. As for Agent Fisher. We can't tell you."

"Not how I work, Director. You forget I was a Council Spectre once. I had access to every bit of info I needed before I ran a mission. Highest clearance. There's something you're not telling me."

"With good reason, Shepard."

He looked around the room, trying to get a read on them. Anderson stepped up to his side with his Omni-tool out, transferring documents.

"We are forwarding you a list of dossiers on people you will need to complete this mission." A councilor went on. "They're some of the best around that we could still find. You'll need them. If Fisher and his team were captured then we have underestimated our enemy. Perhaps the infiltration method isn't the best idea this time."

"This is a list of old soldiers, mercs, explorers, tech specialists.. You want us to go in hard and loud."

"It's up to you how to proceed. But we cannot provide any more information for fear of it falling into the wrong hands. Some of these names would sell any info they could if it meant bettering their position in the galaxy. But with enough compensation, we're sure they'll all come around to join you. They'll each be given a reward for their service unique to them."

Shepard shook his head. This was lunacy. Asking these strangers to join him on another one of his suicide missions for what, an enemy that they've probably never heard of..

"We're counting on you Shepard. If anyone can get this done, it's you. You're a natural leader, you will rally these individuals to your cause. And if it comes down to the sake of the mission, or the lives of any of them, remember...they're all expendable."

After the hearing he stood overlooking the city of London in contemplation. Anderson rejoined his side.

"Shepard I know they're sending you in nearly blind. This isn't how we operate, they know that. But you really are their best hope. N7 decorated Officer, former Council Spectre, hero of the Covenant War. As far as I'm concerned you've earned your retirement. But there's this last thing that needs taken care of."

"There's always just one more, isn't there? When does it stop, Anderson?"

"I don't know. When we're dead I guess. We're old soldiers. They probably wont ever really let us rest. What I can tell you is this: Tartarus is co-run by an old... _friend_ of ours. And he scares them."

Shepard turned to face him.

"The Illusive Man. He's partnered up with some unknown entity and they've pooled their resources. You worked with Cerberus for a time. You know the Illusive Man, and you know he only wants this tech and info to benefit his own agenda. Which isn't good for the rest of us. All that said, I actually do have some good news.."

"Which is?"

"I got a pilot you might like. One of the best."


	2. The Gunman I

_The whiskey here was crap. Just like the aroma and ambience drowning the underbelly of this city. Degenerates and peddlers. Dealers and users. Wannabe gangsters. They were all here. Seems my life has me in a never ending loop of returning to hellholes._

Max Payne took a shot and peered around the bar. He expected someone any minute. _A date, I guess you could call it._

If it was a date it'd be his first in a while.

 _Maybe I should look a little nervous. Fumble in my pocket instead of showin' them the guns right away. Keep them guessing._

A few minutes passed before someone entered the door. Not his date.

The man sat on the stool right next to him, the accompanying mech another seat down.

"Drinks are shit here old man, might not want to hang around very long."

"Max Payne?"

 _Great. Another hired gun or merc after my head. Retired military?_

"My name is Commander Shepard."

Max sat in silence for a moment, trying to enjoy his piss water.

"As in _The_ Commander Shepard," the mech said.

"So what, I'm supposed to bow and worship your highness? Don't care who you are. I'm waiting on someone else."

"I detect armed men approaching the establishment," the mech said.

"So what are you, some kind of high-tech sexbot?"

"I am a fully autonomous combat and support AI simply housed in this form you see before you. You may call me EDI."

"Max," Shepard started. "I was sent here by the UNHA to hire you for a mission. Apparently they have good faith in your abilities."

"Apparently they have poor judgement."

"I don't believe that. You're a retired cop. Did some bodyguard work in Brazil. Some hired gun work off-planet. I have two hundred pages full of info on you. And on nearly every one there's some dead guys who we both know probably deserved it."

 _Well, can't argue there._

"This is important, Max. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"Heard you retired after the war."

"I did...I have a daughter."

 _Well shit. Those UNHA bastards know how to manipulate and pull the strings, alright. Guess I should expect as much from the top brass. Schemers and vipers. They don't pull their punches._

"So that's it?" Max said. "You willing to leave your daughter to go fight another one of their wars?"

"It's not just their war, Max. Soon it'll be all of ours."

"I don't see much war going on around here anymore. All I see is some shitty liquor, and four goons walking through the door."

They turned and looked towards the entrance.

"Not gonna be much of a war though."

 _More like one of those old arcade games. The ones with the plastic guns you shoot down waves of nameless goons. Good analogy. Should write it down._

The gangsters walked right up to him, knocking people out of the way and breaking bottles on their way.

"Max Payne!"

"Not very subtle fellas."

"You been causing too much trouble for the Privateers. Vaas wants your head."

The ugly one got right up in his face.

 _It's always the ugly ones. You'd think they sent out flyers._

Max stayed seated, finishing his glass.

"In the land of the blind..." he mumbled.

The goon had a sort of twisted confused look on his face. A mixture between hate and fear. Like a dog obedient to his abusive master only so he doesn't get kicked again. _The kind of face you make when you know your hourglass is almost out of sand. His only problem is I ain't selling any._

Max saw it coming long before the gangster had even thought about it. A hand reaching into a waistline, the ugly guy's bigger friend behind him. But the first gun drawn was his own.

Firing a shot point-blank through the ugly one who was in his face, the bullet dropped him and his moderately overweight buddy behind him. They both crumpled, but before they even hit the floor he fired two more shots, one for each of the remaining Privateers. All four crumbled like bags of meat.

"His reflexes are astonishing." The mech said. "He will make an adequate recruit indeed."

"Trouble with the locals?" Shepard asked.

"That's putting it lightly."

By now the bar was stirring with panic, people pushing and thrashing to get out to save what little value they placed on their own lives. They'll be running right into the rest.

"If we're doing this we need to go now," Max told them. "Vaas wouldn't have sent just four punks after me."

"Right," Shepard replied, bringing out his Omni-tool. "Joker! Prepare the shuttle at the evac site. We're on our way."

Max could make out the cracking of more shots outside. He made his way to the door.

"And we'll be bringing guests," he heard Shepard following close behind him.

Outside they found the scene, almost a dozen more surrounding the bar, some up on the roof across the street, a few patrons limp on the ground.

Instinct kicked in and Max fired off a few shots from his pistol as he dove into cover behind a nearby taxi. Shepard and the mech followed, each trading shots of their own.

Then a louder crack echoed and Max realized they were being spotted by a sniper.

"They are firing upon unarmed civilians," the mech said.

"Yeah, Privateers have no moral compass under Vaas Montenegro's leadership."

"We need to get off this street," Shepard interrupted. He peered over the taxi and threw out some of that biotic crap. The next thing Max heard was a guy screaming as he fell three stories to embrace the asphalt.

"I'll keep them busy with my barriers," Shepard said. "You and Edi head for that alley across the street. Find and get the drop on that sniper."

 _Well I gotta hand it to the old guy, he's been in some deep shit. The balls on him._

Max did as he was told and ran to the right, firing shots here and there, most finding their mark. It was a lot easier when they were hovering around like glowing blue targets. The mech was close behind. They made it into the alley to find their sniper. Max had already guessed who it was.

Moving through the empty alley, he could still hear the fighting from the street, but every few seconds a loud crack zipped through the alley. Max waited long enough to catch a muzzle flash in a window a couple stories above, in the building facing the street.

They hurried up the fire escape and snuck right into a room on the floor through the window.

Suddenly a burly man lunged at him, but the mech quickly leapt in front of him and knocked the guy out with ease.

And then it happened.

Max was caught off guard, another in the room fired a shotgun blast right through the mech's chest, dropping her on the spot. _Shit._ Max dove and slid around a corner.

"Max Payne," a eerie digital voice croaked from EDI. "What was the rest of what you were saying...to that man."

 _Oh yeah._

"In the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is King."

EDI sat quietly for a second. "I understand."

The lights on her body and eyes faded and her digi-visor disappeared. And that was that.

"This what you do now? Gun down people in the street for Vaas," he called from his cover.

"You are mistaken Max. I only fired on you. We both understand each other too well for you to accuse me of such brutality."

"Not what I saw. Though all the bullets whizzing by made it hard to tell who was shooting who."

Quickly reloading his pistol, he prepared to round the corner and drop his assailant while he was distracted.

But a blast rocked him and blew away chunks of the wall. He fell to a prone and kicked his way out from behind the cover, sliding on his stomach into the hallway as he fired a single shot.

It found its place. Right in the chest. The sniper fell to his knees and dropped his gun.

Max Payne climbed up to his feet, his back aching as his did so.

 _When I think of all the great conquerors and heroes from epic legends, and their eventual deaths, I like to imagine it was from fucking age and aching muscles that ultimately did them all in._

He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up, before making his way over to the sniper.

"Want a smoke?"

The bleeding man on his knees simply shook his head. "You know I don't do that crap."

"Niko Bellic. Always playing the 'holier than thou' card. Yet here you are about to die for fucking Vaas Montenegro."

"You know it ain't like that, Max."

"Right, I forgot, you're a player in this game, not a pawn huh?"

"I needed to get close to Vaas. He's pissed off a lot of powerful people. Killing you...it really was just business."

"Powerful gangsters you mean. Rivals of his I imagine. You always were a scheming little snake. Constantly working your way up the chain."

"EDI!" Max heard Shepard in the hallway behind him.

"You killed his friend."

"It was a fucking android."

"I've had friends more robotic than her. Doesn't mean they weren't friends."

"So what now, Max? You gonna execute me? That ain't your style man."

Max dropped his cigarette and fired. A clean shot. The body slumped over itself.

"Styles change."

"Joker," Shepard called. "We...we're ready for pickup. I...I'll fill you in later."


End file.
